


[Podfic] More Than Meets The Eye

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Supernatural, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Dean had them heading towards Golden Valley on I-93 when the semi and the fighter jet went screaming by, blasting at each other with what looked like laserbeams. That was crazy enough, even before both of them smashed into the overpass and stopped long enough to unfold into giant robots. (Crossover with Transformers)





	[Podfic] More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164463) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in August 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201008317.zip)**

13:20 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
